PROMISCUOUS
by psychichusky
Summary: ok so this is along with the goal i have and no flames. D&SR


1**PROMISCUOUS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP OR PROMISCUOUS.**

Sam manson is a 17 year old goth with her friends danny fenton and tucker foley. Sam manson is also rich but no one knows except danny and tucker. And sam has a secret: she loves danny. I know so cute and crazy. But its true. Any way back to the story. Tucker has decided to have a b-day party since he is turning 17 so it will be huge. And dates are required. And he gets to pick the dates. (He is so evil)

"Ok so sam you will go with ...danny." tucker says _'this plan has to work' _he thought

you see sam has changed since junior year she is now wearing black hip huggers and a lavender long sleeved belly blouse (it shows all of her stomach.) And when she first wore that outfit tucker had to use a cran to get dannys jaw off the ground. Cause you see danny also loves sam and the _only _person who knows that is tucker.

"WHAT. tucker I will kill you." sam said since danny was not there tucker was a little safer.

"Now now sam relax you just have to show up together."

"Thats it?"

"Well you have to dance to atleast one song of my choosing."

"Tucker you better not choose something slow and romantic."

"As long as you tell danny that you're his date and everything I told you and make sure he does not kill me."

"Fine."

with that sam left

**WITH DANNY**

danny was just laying in his bed when he heard the door bell ring and since he was the only one left at home he had to answer it. So he went down stairs to see who interrupted his alone time. He opened the door to see sam in the door way with a worried look on her face.

"Sam whats the matter?"

"Well about tuckers party..." she trailed off

"What about it."

"Well its date required."

"O well thats not to bad."

"Theres more."

"more?"

"Ya tucks picking the dates and he chose us to go together. And we have to dance to one song of his choice. And as long as you don't kill him then he won't pick a slow love song. So don't kill him kay."

"Fine." danny said upset.

"Ok so see you at the party?"

"Ya pick you up at 5?" he asked

"Ya that works see you then."

(I'm feeling lazy so I'm just going to skip to at the party.)

**At the party**

"O good you guys are here together."

"Yes tuck and if you picked a slow song I will kill you."

"Relax its not a slow song."

As sam entered guys stared at her and whistled as she walked by but stopped when danny glared at them. You see this has been guys reaction since senior year started.

"Ok the first people to dance will be danny and sam." tucker said over an intercome.

"Why are we first."

"Don't ask me come on lets get it over with." said sam

as they made their way to the dance floor people just glared at danny since he was sam's date.

Then the song started.

_Girl: am I throwing you off?_

_Boy: nope._

_Girl: good didn't think so_

when danny and sam heard this they new what song it was and they were going to kill tucker.

Then the singing began

_Boy: how you doing young lady the feeling that you give me really drives me crazy_

_boy: you dope. Have a player 'bout to choke I was at a lose of words first time that we spoke._

_Girl: it your looking for a girl that will treat you right if your looking for her daytime in the light._

_boy: you might be the type if I play my cards right._

danny was going to kill tucker. Danny told tuck that we was going to tell sam he loved her at the party but this was going to far. But little did he know sam was going to do the same thing.

(Like I said I'm lazy so I won't write the whole song)

"Finally the song is done. I hate dancing like that."

"Well looks like all the other guys liked it." danny said angrily.

When danny said that sam playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Sam can I talk to you a minute?"

"sure danny." then they went outside. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sam I know we've been friends for practically forever but I think I feel something more. No correction I know I feel something more."

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"Sam I...i...i l-love you."

"You what?" sam asked surprised

"I love you." sam didn't say anything so danny just thought that she didn't love him back. So he started to get up only to have sams hand grabbing his arm and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended from what seemed like an eternity danny was taken aback.

"So does this mean you feel the same way?"

"well it wasn't a fake out makeout."

With that sam went running back inside. After a second to comprehend danny went chasing after her. _'Ah love is sweet.' _danny thought while racing back in tucks house.

_**FIN**_

_**SO WAD YA THINK. I KNOW IT WAS NOT THAT GOOD AND IF YOU HAVE A FLAME PLZ KEEP TO YOURSELF. RP **_


End file.
